bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Cobalt Saber Fire
Cobalt Saber Fire '(Japanese: 'コバルトセイバーファイヤー, Kobaruto Seibaa Faiyaa) is a Power-Type Blaster Core System B-Daman belonging to Yamato Delgado. It was released in Japan on December 11th, 2004 as part of the Battle B-Daman toyline, and sold for 819円, also coming packaged with the Drive Shot (Note:The status of this B-Daman is based on the game "B-Daman Fire Spirits GBA") Skeleton & Armor Cobalt Saber Fire, like its predecessor, features a white skeleton. Head Armor and Visor: Fire Visor & Fire Sight The Fire Visor is similar to the previous Saber Visor, but with new designs, and a pair of small, red horns jutting rearward and upwards. The Fire Sight is an upgraded version of the Saber Sight, with a red and white design and a longer length. Wrist Armor: Fire Shield The Fire Shield gauntlets serve the same purpose as the original Gun Shields, but appear to be usable for gripping the B-Daman by its arms. Foot Armor: Cobalt Foot Another redesign of the Cobalt Foot made for this B-Daman, this time featuring white stickers with flame designs and the #02 in the middle along red lines. Wing Armor: Fire Wings The ultimate evolution of the Cobalt Power Wing, the Fire Wings feature a pair of hinged outer wing units with spring suspension mechanisms on them. When the outer wings are folded in, it is in "Level 1" mode. In "Level 2" mode, they are folded outward, with the spring suspension units squeezing in the upper Hold Parts of the Core for an extra boost of power. The inner wings can also be used like grip handles, too. NOTE: The Level 2 mode can only work with the Drive or Delta Cores. Drive Core An update to the Delta Core, the Drive Core features a rubber Drive Strip on its bottom Hold Part. When a B-Dama is fired from this Core, the rubber strip gives it a forward spin, as it knocks down a target powerfully. It is of a white coloration with baby-blue Hold Parts. When matched with the Drive Shot, friction is created for a fast and powerful shot. Other Versions *'Crimson Saber '- Crimson and gold re-color featured only in the Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! video game. *'Cobalt Saber Fire Clear Ver.' - Winners' Battle Colosseum Strike Battle Set. *'Cobalt Saber Crystal Ver.' - Clear re-color with the trigger and red horns still in solid colors. Tournament prize. Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Gallery Toy line CobaltSaberFireTakaraPackagingFront.jpg|Takara packaging front. CobaltSaberFireTakaraPackagingBack.jpg|Takara packaging back. 500px-Cobalt_Saber_Fire_(1).png|3/4 view. CobaltSaberSmall.png|Cobalt Saber Fire. CobaltSaberFireWingsLevel1.png|Fire Wings Level 1. CobaltSaberFireWingsLevel2.png|Fire Wings Level 2. CobaltSaberFirePromo.png|Promo. CobaltSaberFireAdvert.png|Advertisement. CobaltSaberFireDriveShot.png|Firing a Drive Shot. KeithStrife_CobaltSaberFire.jpg cbsrf.JPG|Cobalt Saber Fire Clear Blue Armor with Clear JBA zero system from Winners Battle Colosseum Strike Battle Set ko05-1-a18.jpg|Cobalt Saber Fire in CoroCoro Magazine 2005 cbfirepromo.JPG|Cobalt Saber Fire Strike Shot Series Takara Promo Anime Cobalt Saber Fire Icon.png|Animation model. Cobalt Saber Fire Anime.png|In the anime. Cobalt Saber Fire DHB.png|Equipped with the DHB Core. Cobalt Saber Fire Strike Magnum.png|Strike Magnum. Video Game CobaltSaberFireGBA1.png|Parts list. CobaltSaberFireGBA2.png|Drive Core. CobaltSaberFireGBA3.png|Drive Core stats. CobaltSaberFireGBA4.png|Fire Visor. CobaltSaberFireGBA5.png|Fire Wings. CobaltSaberFireGBA6.png|L-Fire Shield. CobaltSaberFireGBA7.png|R-Fire Shield. CobaltSaberFireGBA8.png|Cobalt Foot. Trivia *The Drive Core's color scheme would later reappear in Drive=Garuburn's own Drive Core. *The mechanism in the Fire Wing is similar to that of the Ultimate Arm, in which hinged units that can be pressed to squeeze in the Hold Parts for stronger shots. Category:Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Category:B-Damans Category:Power Type Category:Blaster Core System